<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hokage business by fallingyoonjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182808">hokage business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin'>fallingyoonjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, fluff and sex, neji and sasuke are best friends bc i said so, the best combination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke returns from a mission, kakashi misses him and they fuck in his office, basically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hokage business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is prolly trash cause i still dont have a laptop so i have to write on my phone but whatever. heres some kakasasu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kakashi sighs silently, a drawn-out huff of air that gets masked by the thick fabric hiding the lower half of his face. even as hokage, he hasn't seen a reason to remove the mask, feeling exposed and naked without it, especially with all the people flocking to him on the streets and in the hallways of the hokage tower. he sighs again. he could do without the extra attention he still receives even after four years since being appointed hokage. kakashi takes a weary look at his messy desk. or without the paperwork. he's already delegated all the work not requiring his personal attention to naruto, but even then he's been reading and writing and signing official documents since lunch. kakashi leans back in his chair, wincing at the violent crack of his spine. fuck, he could use a break. </p>
<p>right on cue, there are muffled sounds outside his office. he raises a silver eyebrow. he has specially requested to be left alone today, wanting to work in peace for once in his life. as the footsteps grow louder, kakashi focuses on the approaching chakras. ah, he allows himself a small smile. this is a distraction he's willing to overlook. finally, there's a firm knock on the wooden door. "the door is open", kakashi drawls lazily, not bothering to open the door himself. hokage privileges, one of the only reasons he's stayed sane this long. the second one is just behind that door. </p>
<p>the door creaks faintly as it's pushed open and neji walks in with a respectful nod. "hokage-sama." he takes his place leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, but it's not him kakashi's eyes are drawn to. </p>
<p>uchiha sasuke strides in after neji, walking with a confidence in his aura, like he owns the place. perhaps by association, he does, but sasuke looks like that everywhere. he draws gazes of both men and women just walking on the street in his civilian clothes. before the looks were full of distrust and fear, but sasuke has long since redeemed himself in front of the village. now, their eyes are full of want for the regal uchiha, hands itching to touch his pale skin. knowing he would cut their hands off without even a glance toward them only seems to amplify their lust. kakashi would find it ridiculous if he wasn't in the exact same boat with them. the danger surrounding sasuke does make him more attractive, even though he's grown past his teenage angst of wanting to kill everyone, kakashi thinks with slight amusement. </p>
<p>his eyes trail over sasuke's body, taking in the way his uniform hugs his toned body, slim legs seeming to go forever. he meets the younger's eyes, letting out a breath at the amused gleam in his mismatched irises. sasuke knows the effect he has on his former sensei-turned-fiancé, maybe a bit too well. "hokage-sama", sasuke says in a slightly mocking tone. it's not meant to be serious, but fuck if hearing him say that doesn't turn kakashi on. he really does have issues. </p>
<p>"uchiha, hyuga", he acknowledges, "back from the mission, i assume?" sasuke drops into a chair in front of kakashi's desk offering him a smirk. he sets his mask (a hawk, kakashi thinks absentmindedly, quite fitting) on the only corner that's not filled by piles of documents. "wow, how'd you figure that one out? did seeing us in your office after a month since you sent us out on a mission tip you off?"</p>
<p>neji masks his snort with a cough, settling against the wall better. sasuke really has no qualms about challenging kakashi's authority in front of others, to the horror of many. to kakashi, it's just amusing. they both know who's really in charge after all. he ignores the raven's dig and just raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>sasuke stares back with that insufferable smirk on his face, apparently content with making kakashi's life as hard as possible. after a silent pause, neji sighs and lowers his arms. "the mission was a success. we found the mark after a week, and collected the required information without revealing our identities. the full mission report with details will be given tomorrow." </p>
<p>kakashi nods his thanks, finally removing his eyes from sasuke to glance at neji. the man is sporting a blank expression, no doubt used to the two's behavior. if he hasn't witnessed it in person enough, sasuke has definitely told him everything on their weekly hangouts at his and kakashi's shared house. kakashi claims to hate their meetups, grumbling his complaints every time he gets kicked out of his own damn house, but underneath all his bravado, he's genuinely glad sasuke has found someone like neji. and not just neji, but kiba, shikamaru and naruto too. it wasn't always like that, years ago, but sasuke has built a steady ring of friends around him since then. </p>
<p>"very well. you're both dismissed. i expect that report on my desk at 9am sharp tomorrow." kakashi waves a dismissive hand, watching as neji bows his head again and makes his leave. he pauses at the door to glance at sasuke who hasn't moved an inch from his spot in his chair. in fact, he's made himself quite comfortable, sliding forward and stretching his legs in front of himself. "sasuke? you coming?"</p>
<p>it's sasuke's turn to raise his hand lazily, brushing his best friend off. "go 'head, i think i'll stay for a minute." his voice is full of mischief and neji's eyes flicker toward kakashi with a knowing glint. </p>
<p>"alright. the others are gathering at ichiraku and they're quite excited to see you. are you willing to grace us with your presence?" some humor bleeds into his voice, softening the otherwise biting words. sasuke snorts. "i'll be there, <em>mom</em>. they've waited for a month, what's another 30 minutes?" he says with an eyeroll, rising from his seat and taking slow, seductive steps toward kakashi. he casts a meaningful look at neji still hanging in the doorway. kakashi's eyes get drawn to sasuke's hips, already imagining his hands gripping them, drawing sasuke closer- </p>
<p>"oh fuck, at least wait until i'm gone, you horny fuckers!" neji yelps, previous professionalism disappearing as he ducks behind the door and wrenches it close behind him. </p>
<p>sasuke's cackling makes kakashi raise his eyes. seeing his fiancé throw his head back and laugh so openly and without inhibitions makes his heart squeeze and his mouth quirk up fondly. it's taken sasuke years of therapy and struggling to come this far, and kakashi feels so fucking proud of him. sasuke's teenage years of being kakashi's student are forever burned into his mind, and sometimes he can't believe that this is the same quiet, withdrawn boy with a burning hatred for his brother from back then. and if someone had told him that same 12-year-old boy would one day be his fiancé, from all things, he would have laughed. he still wants to laugh, because it's just so unbelievable. </p>
<p>sasuke falls silent as he throws a leg over kakashi and slowly settles on his lap. his eyes are intense and dark as they sweep over kakashi's face before stopping on his eyes. kakashi finally gets his hands on sasuke's waist, squeezing lightly just to see the flicker of arousal from the other. sasuke takes a deep breath and kakashi stays quiet, letting him set the pace. </p>
<p>"i missed you", he murmurs in a low voice, dropping his eyes to hide the slow flush spreading on his cheeks. he's still shy on vocalizing his feelings, but so is kakashi. considering how inept they both are at romance, it's surprising how far they've managed to come. </p>
<p>kakashi tugs on his mask, pulling it under his chin. sasuke looks up at the movement. he's the only one kakashi feels comfortable being barefaced around. he lets his lips form into a soft smile, reserved only for younger. "and i missed you. remind me again why i sent you on a month-long mission?" sasuke snakes his arms around kakashi's shoulder and tugs gently on the silver strands st the back of his neck. "because you want the best shinobi in konoha to ensure the mission gets done?" kakashi slides his hands up sasuke's sides, feeling the muscles contract under them. "in that case i would send naruto- ow okay, okay, sorry, there's no need for violence!“ </p>
<p>sasuke smirks as he eases his grip on kakashi's hair. he lets his finger trail the other's face, from the straight curve of his nose to the thin lips. he pauses there, the warm breath hitting his finger with every soft exhale. kakashi doesn't look away, even when his large hands slide behind sasuke, taking a hold of his ass. he relishes in the way the younger man's eyes flutter closed and his body shudders. </p>
<p>"you know... we do have a bit of time before you need to leave. and i could use a break." kakashi leans closer to his fiancé, breath ghosting over his lips. sasuke pretends to consider for a moment, as if this isn't what he had planned in the first place. "i think i could spare a minute for the <em>hokage</em>." and then he closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. </p>
<p>sasuke kisses the way he does everything, unpredictably and with intent. he bites kakashi's lower lip, smiling at the low groan ascending from his throat. he rolls his hips experimentally, rubbing their steadily stiffening members together. even through the clothes, the friction feels amazing. </p>
<p>kakashi pulls on the hem of sasuke's shirt and sasuke raises his hands to help with the process. they undress fast, knowing that neji will actually come drag sasuke away if they take too long. wouldn't be the first time. sasuke has to stand up to take his pants and underwear off, pulling them down without teasing, apparently too wound up from a month without any fucking. kakashi doesn't bother taking off his clothes, unbuckling his belt and pulling his hard cock out. </p>
<p>sasuke eyes him with annoyance to which he responds with a smirk. now naked, sasuke returns to his spot on kakashi's lap, both hissing when their shafts rub together. it's arousing, seeing sasuke completely naked seated on his fully clothed lap, a sort of power trip that goes straight to his cock. it's why he does it really, knowing sasuke finds the imbalance hot too. and also because he's too lazy to get naked. </p>
<p>sasuke whines as he rocks their hips together, some precum dribbling from the tip of his dick, helping with the slide. kakashi moves his index finger along sasuke's ass, finally circling around his rim. sasuke's hips stutter in anticipation, but kakashi doesn't want to hurt him. "the lube's in the first drawer", he murmurs against sasuke's lips. </p>
<p>sasuke gives him a strange look, but reaching to open the drawer anyway. "since when do you have lube in your office?" he sets the tube in kakashi's hand, watching him spurt some on his fingers. "would've helped to have it last time, getting fucked dry's not an experience i want to repeat- oh, shit, yes", his complaints turn into a hiss of pleasure as kakashi sinks one finger in his ass. </p>
<p>"why do you think i put it there? obviously for this." he studies sasuke's face as he pumps his finger in and out. sasuke's eyes are closed again and his hips are rolling on their own accord. he inserts another finger, angling them just right to find the bundle of nerves that make sasuke moan and jerk in surprise. he's beautiful above him, dark eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones, rosy lips slightly parted. </p>
<p>kakashi continues fingering sasuke open as he wraps a hand around their erections, hissing at the burning friction. sasuke tightens his hold on kakashi's shoulders, nails digging in through the fabric. it adds to the pleasure, and kakashi knows he won't last long. he jerks off daily, but it's been too long since he's had his fiancé on his lap, writhing and mewling in pleasure. but from the way sasuke's thighs squeeze around him and his moans are getting louder, he won't last long either. </p>
<p>he brushes his thumb over the tip of sasuke's cock, pressing two fingers against his prostate at the same time. the stimulation is too much for sasuke who throws his head back and cums. the white ropes stain both of their stomachs. kakashi strokes him through his orgasm until sasuke's hips stop moving and he slumps against kakashi's shoulder. </p>
<p>he pulls his fingers off and directs sasuke's hand on his cock, encouraging him to jerk him off. sasuke bites his shoulder but starts moving his hand up and down, until kakashi lets out a final groan and ejaculates.</p>
<p>for a while, they stay like that, panting against each other, until sasuke pulls away and gets off kakashi's lap. the older man tucks his now soft member back into his pants, swiping at the cum on his clothes. damn, more laundry. sasuke is already pulling his own clothes on, checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall. kakashi watches him with a small smile, content from his orgasm. </p>
<p>a fully dressed sasuke bends forward to plant a last kiss on kakashi's lips, uncharacteristically gentle before stepping back with a smirk. his face is flushed and his lips swollen but he doesn't seem to realize it. "i really did miss you. i'll see you at home?" </p>
<p>kakashi straightens his robes, pulling his mask on his mouth to hide his widening smile. "yeah, i'll see you. i'll make dinner." sasuke wrinkles his nose as he walks backwards to the door. "unless your cooking skills have improved in a month, maybe just order take-out. i could go for some chinese." kakashi chuckles fondly. </p>
<p>"yeah, yeah, i'll order you your chinese. now go before neji kills me for holding you up." sasuke grins, and with a two-fingered salute, opens the door and disappears. and leaves the door open, the insufferable bastard he is. and he still has piles of paperwork to go through. kakashi brings his hand up to rub his temples. fuck, he could use a break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>